Smaug's Greatest Treasure
by Sa-Shame8910
Summary: Smaug has everything he could ever want, but what happens when he starts having dreams about his past, and he discovers there's other things more important than gold. Rated k for implied death and some disturbing mention of dead Dwarves.
1. The Orphan and the Dragon

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit or any of its characters; they all belong to the brilliant writer **_

_**John Ronald Reuel Tolkien and his family. This is just a fanfiction about Smaug not being completely heartless, otherwise the arrow couldn't have killed him. Also minor Skyrim references. **_

**Chapter I**

**THE ORPHAN AND THE DRAGON**

Fire blazed through the mountain sides, an army in gold armor rushing toward a large cave. Inside resided to dragons, a mother and a small baby just old enough to fly. "Dii kul Yol Kiin, iliis! Zu'u fent horvut niin hond, fey tirahk." Spoke the older dragon ushering the young one to a small hole just at the back of their den, her son's only escape. "Monah Zu'u los zofaas!" the young dragon cried , hearing the men draw closer. She drew him close and then pushed him into the hole.

"Nu bo ahrk lahney, meyz mul med hin bormah. Wahl zey zokah ahrk siiv hin meyar ruuv." She then sealed off the small cave, turned to the men, a tear running down her scaly face. Young Yol Kiin could hear his mother on the other side of the wall, releasing the unrelenting force upon the army she faced. He was terrified, he had no idea what to do or where to go. Suddenly a shill screech rang throughout the mountains, his mother had been slain.

"Monah! Monah..." Smaug's eyes Shot open, he lifted his head up quickly. Coins spilled everywhere as he moved, he looked around the Dwarven treasury. The gold gleamed throughout the whole room, he was breathing heavily trying to calm down. "A nightmare! Just a nightmare." He said to himself in a hushed tone, he looked up at the small crack in the ceiling. It was about mid-day, he had been asleep for about two months.

He needed to feed, and he wanted a large meal. He rose from the gold, it running off his back like shining waterfalls clinking on to the larger pile. He growled with satisfaction as the uncomfortable gold slid of his scales, he stretched his wings and yawned showing his enormous sharp teeth. He slunk through the large corridor, his long tail dragging behind him swaying back and forth.

As he walked down the dark hall he thought to himself, distressed over the nightmare he just had. "Why now? I haven't thought of that day in centuries, why think about it now?" He stewed over his thoughts until daylight burned his eyes, he had reached the gates where he had crashed through to claim his treasure. Once outside he spread his large leathery wings, launched himself up and took to the skies.

"I'm happy? I have a mountain of treasure, just like she said to find and… And she would be proud." He said trying to convince himself that what he was saying was true, he then decided to just forget the dream altogether. As he soared through the skies, he scoped the land scape for anything to eat. "There!" he spotted a large group of cattle in a large grassland, he began his descent. As soon as he landed the cattle scattered, quickly he reared his head and then the grasslands erupted in to fire.

He scooped the now dead cows into a large pile, he had discovered decades ago that cooked food not only tasted better but digested better. He began to gorge himself on the cooked cattle, until a small scent caught his nostrils. It smelled human but it was faint, he looked around to locate the owner of the scent. His eye landed on a little human curled up by a wrecked house, it was not ablaze, so it wasn't his fault.

A smirk crossed his lips, as he watched this child in misery. It had been a while since thieves entered the mountain, and he had almost forgotten the taste of man. But he would not simply roast the child like he did the cattle, no he would toy with the young one before devouring them. "What's the matter young child?" he said as he lumbered over to the crying child, licking the gristle and grease of his lips.

The child looked up to see the giant dragon, his huge eyes glowing golden and staring into hers. She had eyes as blue as the sea, her platinum blonde hair in disarray. She was covered in dirt and wore rags, and a large gash adorning her forehead. She looked back down and simply replied. "Hey." As if this were an everyday thing. Smaug was taken aback by her reaction to his presents, he expected her to be at least frightened. This caused him to grow curious, he sniffed her again.

She gave of a pheromone of sadness, but not fear. "Child." He spoke a bit louder. "Are you blind?" she didn't look back up, but answered. "No." Smaug frowned, disappointed in her attitude. "Do you not fear death?" he said a little more menacing than before, still no reaction. "No, I don't. I've lost all, I welcome deaths embrace." This caused his large cold heart to crack ever so slightly, she was only a child and she was already so broken. He asked. "Where is your family?"

At this she broke down in tears, sobbing into her hands. Her whole body jerking and trembling from her fit. "T-they were k-killed by the duke! He (Sob!) he sent a s-small army in g-gold armor and they (Sob!) they… th-(Sob!)" Smaug's eye's narrowed at the mention of golden armor, his home was raided and his mother slain by an army with golden armor.

Was this his chance to get revenge on the offspring of his greatest enemies? He looked at the small weeping girl before him, it was pitiful. And yet she reminded him of himself when he lost his mother, small, scared and broken. "Where does this duke live? Nearby?" he asked anger in his voice, she pointed South-West with a trembling hand not looking up. Smaug stood to his full height, and used his talons to grab the sill crying girl.

She squeaked in surprise as the dragon lifted her from the ground, instinctively she grabbed his enormous toe. "Where are you taking me?" she shouted tears still running down her wet face, She buried her face into his ankle. "To my mountain" her eyes widened, _'Is he going to take me in?'_ she thought to herself, but then she thought otherwise. "You're going to eat me… aren't you?" she asked.

Smaug retained his stoic look, once he reached the mountain he set her down on the stairs. "Go inside and you'll be safe, but don't wonder. There are things you should never have to see in certain areas." He then turned around and was about to fly off when he heard her shout "Where are you going?" He turned his head, hate filling his eyes and spoke words of ice.

"Seeking Vengeance!"

_**AN: I hope you liked it, and this will be a multi-chapter fic **_

_**The dragon language is from Skyrim, and for those who don't know it by heart here's a translation. **_

_**Mother:**____**My son Fire Born, hide! I shall lure them away, stay safe.**_

_**Smaug: Mother I'm scared!**_

_**Mother: Now go and live, become strong like your father. Make me proud and find your own hoard.**_

_**Smaug: Mother! Mother...**_


	2. The Revenge of SMAUG the Terrible

_**AN: I do not own the hobbit or any of its characters; they all belong to the brilliant writer**_

_**John Ronald Reuel Tolkien and his family. **_

_**Sa-Shame8910: I am so sorry for not updating, but I will try to update more often**_

_**Yoda: Do, or do not… There is no try!**_

_**Sa-Shame8910: Yeah well I'm not a jedi Yoda, I'm part of the sith order. So you can't tell me what to do. (:P)**_

**Chapter II**

**THE REVENGE OF SMAUG THE TERRIBLE**

"The whole village is on fire!" Screamed a soldier, darkness and smoke filled the air. "All the castle walls have been breached." Just then the northern tower collapsed, and a roar pierced the air. "DRAGON!" The Duke shouted, and ordered his best men to prepare. Then a loud deep voice came from the smoke.

"Zu'u los SMAUG! Zu'u krii fod Zu'u hind! Dii qah los med ten vaalt spaan! Dii rax los med zahkrii! Dii jusk, med zuth! reik do dii slov, thunderbolt! Dii viing, los surahgol! Ahrk dii su'um. . . DEATH! " Smaug loomed through the smoke, his eyes shining a bright hateful yellow. The duke Sneered at him, and stood defiantly. "It has been a long while since I've heard your filthy races tongue, you do me a kindness coming to me it's spares me the trouble of hunting you down."

The duke then, walked closer to Smaug holding a spear. "Cease this attack on my village at once, and face me one on one." An evil laughter ripped through the air, Smaug's lips spread into a long grin baring his sharp teeth. "And why should I grant you a one on one fight? You are nothing but a mere mouse to me, and I hold all the Power!"

Smaug turned to one of the few remaining towers, and spoke. "Fus Ro Dah!" Instantly the tower collapsed, Smaug laughed again. "Do you see nameless pion? I can destroy your walls with just my voice, how could you possibly-" He was cut off by a spear ricocheting off his face. "You have just sealed your fate."

The duke's eyes widened and he stepped back, as Smaug loomed forward. "But… But that spear has slayed thousands of Dragons, it can pierce any hide." Smaug was practically face to face with the duke, the bumbling fool stumbling back and falling down trying to crawl away from the 80 ton creature. "You are a fool, did you not hear my words?" Smaug laughed.

"I am SMAUG! I kill when I wish! My armor is like tenfold shields! My teeth are like swords! My claws, like spears! the shock of my tail, a thunderbolt! My wings, are a hurricane! And my breath... DEATH!" Smaug opened his mouth and the duke screamed as the flames consumed his village.

The little girl sat in the dark cold mountain, shivering in her rags watched the mouth of the cave. She looked at her surroundings and saw that this was not just a cave, it was the ruins of a great city. She spoke softly. "Hello." The cave echoed her words back to her, she giggled and said it louder "Hello!"

"Hello." A loud sinister voice boomed through the entrance of the cave, she turned to see Smaug's two glowing eyes at the mouth of the cave. He slinked over to her and grabbed her with his tail, a small squeak escaped her lips as she was hoisted up. "Where are we going Mr. Dragon?" She asked as she clutched his tail, like her life depended on it.

"To my hoard, I haven't gloated in a long while." It was darker than night, and all she could see was the faint yellow glow of his eyes. Then she saw a light up ahead, a shimmering glow billowing from the corridor a few meters away. "Well child, what do you think?" She gasped as she took in the glamorous sight, a cavern that went on for miles filled with mountains of gold.

He set her down on the pile of gold, she lost her balance and slipped. She shrieked as she slid down the gold, but he was already two steps ahead of her and used his wing to stop her and help her up. "So… See anything worth stealing young one?" He asked in an amused tone. She shook her head at once, and looked up to him and said.

"I don't want your gold Mr. Dragon, you don't have to worry about me stealing it!" She then took another long look around before she spoke again. "Mr. Dragon? I have a question?" He looked at her after settling down in a comfortable position among the coins. "My name is Smaug, and what is it child?" She looked up at him, the curiosity in her eyes evident.

"Why have so much gold when you will never spend it?" Smaug laughed, and looked around at his treasure. "Dragons are attracted to power… think about it, to have the most money in the world and have all envy you. Besides what would I spend it on, can you picture me at market buying meat?"

He chuckled to himself, and laid his head down. "When you think about it, it seems quite ridiculous." She ran up to him and shook her head. "But you're not ridiculous, you are majestic and terrifying. A creature who can fly higher than any bird, and is stronger than and troll." Smaug basked in the compliments, and opened his left eye.

"I like you child, tell me what is your name?" She looked down and spoke like a mouse, shuffling her bare feet in the gold. "I don't remember… I hit my head after the raid, I remember my family. But everything else is fuzzy, and I get headaches and dizzy spells." Smaug's head rose and tilted to the left, he looked around and thought to himself.

"I shall call you… Hmm… Oth-neilaasin." She let the name roll around in her head for a little while, she then smiled and hugged his folded wing. He flinched at this foreign contact as if it would kill him, but it felt… oddly nice. He lifted her on his back and carried her to the the front of the cave, he set her in the dark corridor next to the entrance.

"You shall be my lookout, if thieves should come to the front gate yell into this tube. It leads directly to the treasury, and I shall deal with the intruders." She nodded and started up the stairs. "And before I forget, the food stores are down the right corridor on the left, and always announce yourself when entering the treasury. I will kill you if I don't know it's you."

He turned and slunk back to his treasure, through the darkness he heard a faint. "Good night Mr. Smaug." He barely whispered back. "Good night Oth-neilaasin."

_**AN: Again I apologize for not updating soon enough, and I didn't promise to update more often because I hate not being able to keep a promise, so I said I'll try which I will.**_

_**P.S. The girl's new name means Orphan survivor.**_


End file.
